Kings sometimes die young - Kyoryuger
by KcFanFiction
Summary: Tessai says that king cant be the leader again and must leave with Torin and the spirits for training, they all worry for king when they suddenly return without him, weeks go past and still no sign of him, but when the spirit rangers and the dinosaurs suddenly leave, they follow them to a temple in the middle of nowhere, they get the surprise of their life and secrets are revealed
1. Chapter 1 tears on the street

_**ahhhhhhh another fanfic about kyoryuger**_

_**what am i like **_

**_seriously_**

**_but here it is anyway_**

**_i dont own super sentai, the characters or kyoryuger_**

**_but this is my story_**

**_enjoy and rate and dont think you know what happens because of the title_**

**_it doesn't say the whole story_**

* * *

_**a bright light... there ..cant you see it torin... its shining on me, on us.**_

_**ahhhh, the beauty of earth... but ... this is different **_

_**its getting closer and closer... why**_

_**stegotchi, whats happeneing**_

_**derica, parasagun, zuktor, everyone**_

_**why are you running away**_

_**where will we go?**_

_**we cant escape**_

_**TORIN TORIN TOOORRRRIIINNNNN**_

* * *

Torin woke with a shock as he heard his name called out again and again.

that moment staining and haunting his dreams will forever wake him up, Gabutyra's cry for help in his last moments.

he rubbed his head as he sat up straight on his bed, but something was different then before, something he didn't enjoy the feeling of, a sense of danger and a ..."TORIN, TORIN"

"TORIN" a bang came from the door and Amy's voice repeated his name, "torni open up, you need to stop Tessai again"

tessai, he chuckled, what has he done this time. for a peaceful and smart spirit he was hard headed and got on everyone's bad side. could he just have one day on hold from the fights externally from the group, also internally, but he admitted to himself that he didn't want to return to that dream again. he readied himself for a day of 'fun' and ventured out of his room

he was straight away dragged by the pink ranger, Amy who sped them up the corridor, this must be urgent for her to literally drag him but soon he soon heard a fight get louder and louder as they made their way to the center of the spirit base

tessai and red, another fight he laughed under his feathers when they entered the room fully and as soon as he was released by Amy, he went straight for the pair in the middle.

"what is it now tessai, daigo"he hushed them up and waited for an answer as venomous looks were passed between tessai and king, as the sentai team were either sitting around waiting for the conclusion and ending of the fight and some standing, also waiting.

"Oh My" ian said as the stare continued between king and tessai, "you came just in time". torin could see the seriousness of this and placed a hand on tessai's shoulder.

"i can't except him as the leader" tessai stated pushing torin's hand off his shoulder, "AGAIN, but tessai, this happened before and he proved himself to you" torin was shocked

this was indeed the 2nd time tessai had not approved of king being the team leader, or even part of the team.

"what is it old man, do you want me to prove myself again, cause i will" king now pumped and ready to crack his hard headed helmet again.

"i just think he is not ready, hes weakened again and i want him to leave" he persisted with his case

king finally started to look down, realizing that he might be right, he felt strange as he clasped his fists out of frustration, "but ..." he started but his argument was backed up by souji "but nothing, he proved himself before right, so he can easily do it again" he looked around at nobuharu, ian, amy and utchy who agreed with green.

king looked aswell to see their belief in him and started to feel confident again.

"give it to me, o.l.d m.a.n " he played with his new found self assurance as tessai, still unwilling looked him up and down. "ill give you a chance, so be ready and follow me" he disappeared straight away after all the climax, which Ian thought was quite strange and short, how he fought and made his point but then to leave so soon.

he felt a strange sensation of concern and looked at king who was now making his way over to the exit and faded away with a flash of light. torin followed king and the room fell under silence. everyone was concerned with the now awkward situation.

"why, why doesn't he believe in king-dono" utchy clasped his hands into fists. "don't you find it strange that this happened for the second time" Amy pointed out as they all joined in the glance. they all agreed this was sudden and again not needed. "but you know how tessai is, he knows what he wants and he made us all do his test" souji said out of understanding on tessais behalf, "well king is much more able than all of us, so he should be fine" nobuharu waved off his worry reassuring everyone and reminding them of their leaders strength. "but that's what i'm worried about" ian said under his breath and ran for the exit to follow.

everyone smiled at ian's resolve. he was the one who was most held back and closed but he always wanted to help his friends, especially after what happened to shiro.

"we will leave it with you" Amy shouted after ian and with that, they returned to what they were doing before the brawl that highlighted their morning with slight excitement.

* * *

Ian reappeared on the side street and smiled "those guys" and ran up the street in the morning dusk. "king, king where are you" he repeated looking up streets, into alleyways but finally caught up to them when they were about to enter a shrine, covered with an outside wall and gates.

"KING" ian shouted from a street away but was able to get kings attention. he looked around slightly shocked at ian, but looked away like he was in deep conversation with torin.

as ian finally was close enough to hear his voice, torin was pushed into the shrine and he bellowed after him "ill be there in a second"

ian looked at him when he stopped running, "whats happening king" he questioned, "no need for your worry" he stopped him mid flow. "i will just be ... away for a bit, but i need to clarify something with torin and tessia first" he explained.

"you can be in charge while i'm away right" king trusted him with his life and could trust the team to him, but was that what ian wanted? no, he looked down at the pavement as rain drops began to paint the street. a hand clasped ian's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, "you can do it, i believe in you OK, everyone does" he whispered as torin returned and requested diago's appearance now. ian listened to him leaving, his view of his comrade fading as he backed away.

his leader's words ringing in his ear as the rain fell adding to this ominous feeling he had felt all day, and walked to the gate of the shrine. the rain drops making the gate he leaned on for support dampen his hair.

he waited all morning in that position, getting soaked to the bone as finally movement from the shrine made him move again.

torin was first to return from the depths of the shrine as tessai followed after. "tessai, are you sure about this" he whispered under his breath.

"this is the only way" tessai replied but their conversation was cut short when they sensed ian behind them.

they spun around to see him readjust himself and walked closer to them, with a look of confusion and concern. but that was short lived as another body joined the stare off. king's unforgettable hand was placed on his shoulder. "why are you still here" king asked.

ian looked at torin and tessai but couldn't face king just yet, as the rained attacked the concert below them, thumping like little drums, his heartbeat thumping in his ears,"i.. i just have to ask you something, king, before you, you know leave" he stuttered and pulled him by his arm down a street, his hand also cold and wet just like ian's

"whats going on king" he hadn't looked at his face since he returned from the shrine but his face was wet with the rain pouring from his hair, or was it tears. "ian tell me one thing before i leave, will you, will you hate me if i didn't return." this throw him off now. "you would have the team and you would have the dinosaurs and torin and the spirits. his speed now panicked as he threw his hands on ian's shoulders and his head bowed low. ian picked him up supporting his now crying friend, "yes i would hate you" he agreed and saw his face drop, but he continued with a humor tone to his voice "but you will return, we believe in you" he smiled. "king, you trust me so i trust you". he was hiding his worry now as he removed his hands as they were shaking. "right" king spoke through his breath as mist escaped their mouths as they breathed carefully in the pouring rain

king now walked away, swiftly but ian called after him "you will return, right king" but no answer was given. just a silence wave and that was all. he walked back to the street where torin and tessai awaited his return and they hurriedly left.

"you will return right king" he looked up at the sky as the rain didn't stop and fell, throwing all they could at ian with his tears joining in the dance of the falling rain. he stood there for a while, drenched and cold till he was numb. he was awoken from his daze when the rain stopped completely suddenly, as his now red eyes opened up to see an umbrella covering him as he looked around to see Amy, souji, and nobuharu smiling at him

"king wanted us to give this to you" Amy handed him the umbrella and a dry coat but he pushed them away and ran down the street. he called back to the now following group, "where is he, where is king".

"He's gone, well we think he is" souji shouted from behind, they all didn't want to admit this but he had left after he gave them a dry coat and the umbrella for ian.

"utchy had followed him but we haven't heard anything since" Amy also shouted to Ian, them all running trying to catch up with the fast shot black.

"but we don't want him to leave" nobuharu was now quite upset and tired, "he just has to stay with us and prove himself again, why leave"

"then don't give up, everyone" ian now pushing the limits of his speed to make it back to spirit base

'i don't want him to leave, i don't want to be put with the responsibility but also i'm worried' he wouldn't admit it but he could not stop worrying about king, about what Torin and Tessai said ~

_' "tessai, are you sure about this" he whispered under his breath._

_"this is the only way" tessai replied but their conversation was cut short '_

* * *

_**this will continue for a while, these chapters so just wait and see ok**_


	2. Chapter 2 - goodbye RED

_**another chapter enjoy**_

* * *

they entered the spirit base, rushed, tired, hearts racing, breaths quickened, rain channeling off their drenched clothes but to see a darkened spirit base with no sign or sound of life around, except the pitta-patter of the waters dripping onto the pond in the darkened corner.

their breathing echoed through the deserted room as they made they're way slowly to each seat and Ian lent on his respected pillar.

"they've gone" souji said slowly and still not believing fully as he looked around the room. but everyone looked down saddened, "we missed them" as he chuckled at their pathetic timing,

"but he would have been gone long before we got back anyway"Amy sighed deeply looking at her comrades one to another

_**"you guys, could you give these to I**_**_an for me, i forgot to before" _****as he handed them a plastic bag and made his way past them and continued to walk with torin and tessai close in front.**

_**"king" **_**they all said as he disappeared behind the building at the bottom of the road**

_**"utchy, follow him" **_**nobuharu pushed him slightly in the direction of king as Amy and souji agreed,**_** "keep an eye on king for us OK" **_**souji patted him on the back as amy smiled at utchy,**_** "no problem" **_**utchy said as he ran down the street.**

the disappearance of king, torin and tessai had set their weekend on hold as time held still for their regretful hearts.

but time finally let go, "DONO, TESSAI, TORIN , get out" Utchy's voice escaped suddenly from down the corridor as everyone felt an serge of excitement and rejoice filled their hearts and souls as they energy was restored and ran in the direction of the strained voice. "we didnt miss him" Ian was already into the corridor before anyone caught a breath.

they ran through the maze of the spirit base to get to their destination of a large door which they had not seen before, with a depressed utchy crouched on the floor, his hands were clenched hard as the skin on his knuckles had bleached white.

Amy ran to his side and held his hands, she was shocked to find his clothes were also still wet with the rain as she pulled up the shacking figure. utchy looked up and saw them all huddled around him and all watching him too

"utchy, your still wet" nobuharu said, "haven't you been back for a while"

"dono, he.." he started but unable to finish but with a look from Amy to encourage him, he spilled all he knew.

"dono was waiting to see if you were OK, ian, he was worried about us but torin and tessai kept saying 'it would be better to leave them sooner or later' and carried on walking leaving him there" this shocked Ian as he looked at utchy and everyone looked at ian.

"he what" he exclaimed and fell to his knees defeated, "he was waiting for me" he whispered to himself

souji could see the tension from utchy's slow explanation eating at his friends and himself so he grabbed the collars of utchy's coat and dragged him to stand at his height.

"souji" Amy said joining their height but tried to calm souji down as nobuharu did the same, "utchy, what do you mean 'it would be better to leave them sooner or later' , what do you mean he was waiting for us" souji shacked him now.

utchy carried on, "he saw that you guys were talking to Ian and thought you guys would be ok, but as ian started to run after him, he ran to catch up with tessai and torin, he didn't know i was following"

he looked up like it was a dream and carried on explaining thoroughly

_**"king, king" i **_**called to king as i followed him to the spirit base, ****_"utchy, what you doing, i told you to go after ian, he needs you more then me, go back" _****king exclaimed to me passionately like he normally does.**

**his eyes full of pain but bravery and a saddened smile as he encouraged me to go back, then he walked passed me and followed torin and tessai down a corridor. "KING, where are you going" i questioned, not giving up just yet, as i continued to follow him.**

_** "king, just tell me, what do you mean by 'its better to leave sooner then later'" but he looked at me, so did torin and tessai, "you heard that" torin question now shocked.**_

**the silence was slightly unnerving but they whispered to king, i couldn't hear and they continued to walk away. we walked for a long time, passing many doors that i hadn't known were there and kept ignoring my pleas for an answer. king kept on stealing glances back at me, secretly and then whipping back his sight to the front, but i could feel his stare, slightly worried i would say. i tried to stop king by pulling his arm, but he shoved me backwards as he reached this door. he looked at it deep and seriously, then back at me, his eyes strangely happy but extremely sorry as he did his signature peace sign with his fingers and as torin and tessai caught his attention, they walked through the door, with a flash all 3 had disappeared and the doors shut behind them, locked, fastend, not to be open again, as i stared on in disbelief still on the floor. i felt lonely and i ran for the door. it didn't open like it did for them and then you came**

**"**he was just here, just here" souji stared on the door as everyone noticed how close they were, he worried about them and even waited to see if ian had been ok.

"he had been right here, in this place, this corridor and we miss him by a couple of seconds" amy looked down and fell to the ground as utchy fell to the floor beside her but kept his gaze high staring at ian who now was walking slightly drunkenly and unsteady to the door and hit the door full force "KING" he bellowed, using his gut to push the cry out to reach king through the door. he kept banging it till his hands were damaged and bloodied, as nobuharu finally being the older man he was, shouted at black, "THAT'S ENOUGH IAN"this got Ian's pained attention, "that wont help us now, ok".

Ian was then dragged away by strong blue and was followed by pink and gold, still crying but still supporting each other fully

green was left on his own as he stared at the door, like an enemy, "king, you better return" his eyes now wet with penetrating tears, and walked away again.

* * *

red re-entered the corridor through the mysterious door, having listened to all the commotion as he crossed the corridor to lean on the wall opposite. he looked back in the door, a portal, he chuckled to himself. this would take him to the "test", more like wanted discovery

tessai and torin appeared again, "come diago" tessai called him, more kindly then before in the fight. he smiled at them and whispered "i'm sorry i lied" directing it towards the corridor end where the rangers were as he heard his comrades, ian's angry yell and Amy and utchy's cries. with that, he disappeared again.

_**"king" souji whispered around the corner as he knew he had finally disappeared again and for good this time. "i do believe, i do.." he looked upon his team mates, "believe, don't betray us king"**_

_**he clenched his hand behind his back as he smiled for his friends in their moments of despair **_


	3. Chapter 3 their return

the days seemed longer after the disappearance of king, tessai and torin. each of them annoying or too proud, loud or too smart but all of them an irreplaceable person as their places were emptied and it was like cobwebs had started to form in their absence

* * *

also ramirez left a week after them in a rush, then yayoi, even the doctor after time, none telling them where they were going or the reason

* * *

no one welcomed them home and no one said goodbye except for amy, souji, utchy, nobuharu and ian

* * *

weeks on with no step in and hello, no ' i'll be back soon' letter

days merging together to one nightless endless abandoned

* * *

then all of a sudden, a creek of the old door chased down through the hallways to the location of the 5 wary unsuspecting rangers and made them all jump from their skins as their ear drums that had settled to the maximum sound out put of the 5 had been introduced to a unusual volume of chatter from down the hall.

tessai first appeared followed by ramiez who was obviously attacking tessai's patience with question after question going like the clatters, no breath taken. well if your a spirit, you wouldn't need to breath, amy thought and looked at this familiar scene and laughed at tessai's awkwardness trying to slow him down and also escape.

torin arrived after them with his arm around yayoi, smiling at the familiar faces of the rangers as they all smiled back, but they carried on into the room as torin refreshed his mind of his home and yayoi ran to amy as she rejoined with her friends. as he looked upon their now lit up faces as they celebrated the return of their comrades, he slowed his heartbeat and thought deeply as a memory confused him and a sight overflowed him in sadness. in his moment of regret, the youngsters wiped away the cobwebs as they all remade the bonds of friendship they all had made before their disappearance

"hows king" noburharu asked over the chatter, as they all were wondering the same thing, "he didn't return with you guys" he ran to the door where they all had entered from but saw no king as torin sat down

he ran to torin like a confused puppy as he stared up to torin and was joined with amy, souji and utchy as ian looked at them from afar.

silence made its appearance again as glances were passed between the spirits, yayoi and torin, as the rangers could tell something was not right.

"torin, where is king" amy asked touching his hand gently as he looked down at their now serious eyes and worried expressions.

"well" he started but coughed when he couldn't find an answer, he looked at tessai and remiez as they turned around to escape the pleading eyes, but ian noticed this, "well, king has decided to stay longer for we are returning soon" he concluded now finding a suitable answer.

they looked at him in disbelife, "why torin, why is king staying" utchy questioned him as he looked at torin knowing there is a secret behind this fake facade he called his innocent smile, souji also questioned "and your returning, what a reunion" he scoffed under his breath as he returned to his seat in the center. nobuharu quoted "it's better to leave them, sooner then later" as he stood up looking down at him as torin and tessai reacted in shock at their re-spoken words to king, like a broken record reminding them

"he met his father there and he wanted to join his father for a couple of nights at the training camp" he stated rushed and rather harshly as he moved away from the faces that he didn't want to lie to, faces he had faced and fought with and faces who he decided he couldn't lie to anymore.

he walked to the passage way and peered around to see yayoi sitting down behind the group who was now looking down at the floor, tears forming at her eyes, then to the spirits, ramiez whispering to torin rather obviously, 'perfect, they'll never know' and tessai face palmed,but also noticed ian's glare that burned holes in him. rather alarmed with the change of emotions in the room and tensions rising, he left the room followed by tessai dragging ramiez.

ian had seen their little chat with ramiez's clue that they were lying, not willing to share what really happened, but he was more angry that king still hadn't had the decency to say hello before leaving again. they had waited weeks for his return as they planned his return with a celebration, music and dancing.

as his hand was forming a fist, trying to relive him of he stress, worry and anger, remembering his feelings of despair and anger when he first left, he noticed yayoi stand up and make her way through the still figures and ran for the door, but ian was quicker and reached the door frame blocking her passage.

he looked at her asking for an answer through her eyes but all he saw was her eyes not even concentrating on him, her hyper-glasses flicking over time through list after list of information as her eyes studied so fast reading everything. pictures of their past fights were there, also pictures of the dinosaur's too. but ended on snap shots of diago, training hard and even beating all of the spirits at once whilst training

"yayoi, YAYOI" he shocked her at his strong tone as she took her glasses off quickly to see his face so close, "why hasn't king arrived, tell me" he pleaded, for a reply.

she tried to escape his gaze but also turned around to see them all now staring at them

'there all hurt, daigo-san, what would you do' she pleaded for a answer from him in his absence, she thought about the smiles they all showed while following him into battle and his passion for the team, and his signature peace sign.

"don't worry, he's fine" she smiled confidently and presented his v-peace sign in front of them. this shocked everyone as amy smiled as tears again started to flow as this made her confident but also miss king that much more, as she ran to yayoi and hugged her tightly.

"are you ok" nobuharu asked as he approached them and all of them joined in with the hug to comfort them.

"you guys" yayaoi whispered under everyone's hug a couple of seconds later, "mmmm" they all answered.

"no matter what happened or happens, king loves you all and believes in you" she pulled away from the hug and ran out of the room leaving them without a look back.

"ok, somethings up with this, don't you find this strange" they all nodded their heads in agreement and amy turned to them all

"tessai's test don't even last this long" utchy pointed out

"i don't think its a test anymore" ian stated, "i saw kings pictures of him defeating all of the spirits and even torin in yayoi's glasses, he doesn't need training" he scoffed at the elders attempt to lie to them

"but i think yayoi has given us a clue" she raised her hand, gesturing for ian to catch what was present in her hand and as ian held up his hand under, she dropped a folded note, they all looked at it with confusion but also wonder

"she placed it in my hand when we hugged" she told everyone as they formed a circle so everyone could see.

ian unfolded it and read the secret contents inside.

"ian's stone shines the way as a key" he read to everyone as he pulled out his amber see-through stone

" the stone? key?, what does she mean" souji said out loud, their heads now racing, but a shine of light and warmth radiated from the mysterious spirit stone in question and they all looked at it, as it shined fully blinding them

torin's voice echoed through the spirit base again, "we are leaving" and as the door banged closed the light dissipated

everyone stared at each other confirming that they all had left, and let out a yell of rejoiced

they found their key to find the real answers they need answered, the key is the stone

"KING WATCH OUT FOR WE ARE COMING AFTER YOU" nobuharu yelled at the top of his voice and celebrated with a dance of his old man dance moves

they faces lit up again, them feeling their heart beats thumping hard again in excitement as they started to get their gear they needed, their guns and batteries and made way for the door.

* * *

they found the corridor while getting lost a couple of times but finally arriving.

"next time, never trust nobuharu with the directions" ian suggested, disgruntled with the time it took them to return, "well sorry, hopefully we don't have to return here" he said in his offence as they approached the door, the place was now in darkness and their confidence diminished

ian was pushed in front by nobuharu as he held his stone up to the lock on the door.

it started to glow again and the latch was released and it swung open slightly spooking them out as they peered inside at a multi-colored vortex that blew their hair slightly out of place.

they all stepped back as they decided what would be best to do and souji pushed to the front.

he remembered as he watched king reappear and disappear that night.

**he is holding the stone on his necklace and walked in slowly, mentioning 'the spirit land'**

"that's it" he walked up to the edge of the vortex, "you guys i know what to do" as he turned around to face them all.

they nodded and approached to the edge joining him again as the wind sucked at their cloths and hair.

"ok you guys, touch the stone and say 'the spirit land'" they all nodded and did what was instructed, placing their hands on the stone which was held by ian still and stated all together

**"the spirit land"**

they closed their eyes as a light engulfed them and they held hands letting themselves be taken by the warmth of the light.

they felt like they were flying, clouds stroked their faces as they collided with them and when they opened their eyes the were standing at the top of a mountain

the sight was mesmerizing and breathtaking, "no wonder he wanted to stay" amy laughed to herself but everyone heard and agreed.

they looked down and saw a large temple with a training ground present, a quite place as they saw 4 figures approach another figure below,

there was tessai leading them with torin following while talking to yayoi intently and ramiez still asking tessai questions, this made them giggle however they saw this was no ordinary training. all became more serious as they approached the serious other figure, king's father. he shacked hands with each of them and guided them inside.

"is king-dono in there" utchy questioned as he stared intently at the temple below, "shall we find out" ian concluded as they all followed him as he received his gun and got ready to transform.

**"kyoryuger change"**

the mountain was filled with their song as they made their way down the mountain in their assorted colors

'king' ian stated in his head, 'king wait for us longer this time ok'

'king, yayoi seemed very sad' amy remembered

'king-dono, I've had one lord die on me, so you cant leave me' utchy let out a sigh

'king' souji contemplated ' what do you mean "sorry you guys" '

nobuharu looked upon his team as they slid down the mountain, 'you made me relies that my family is my strength, well my family is you guys now'


	4. Chapter 4 - RED perhaps dead

as they reached the foot of the mountain, they deformed and looked around them, the mountain behind them towered over and the mist started to appear at the top. the freshness of the country was calming and relishing as they walked through the temple grounds, the colors tribal but strong.

the training ground was a space of cleared ground as the green grass was growing but controlled, very neat like someone had cut them fresh, and as they advanced further they reached a cobbled stone square in the center of the temple with pebbles surrounding a large stone statue in the middle. the statue presented the shape of a dinosaur like gabutyre as its head was flung back like in the middle of a roar. in front of them was a traditional red and black house that was elegant and pristine but empty. everything perfect and welcoming but abandoned and isolated in the middle of nowhere.

the landscape traveled a while but then disappeared into the horizon mist almost as if this was a location contained in a large cloud,

the door to enter was large black and golden crafted door to show a setting of many dinosaurs again with their snouts up and proud but as Amy reached out to touch one that represented her respected dinosaur, the gold radiated a chill that left her finger tips numb for a short time, she pulled back quickly warning them not to touch it, but a door creek reflected and bounced towards them, shocking them slightly as they looked in the direction of the sound to see a outline of a hidden corridor as it suddenly came to their view, that hadn't seen it for it was concealed in the shadows but just down a little stairway was a long corridor with many doors to each side.

ian, souji and nobuharu opened each door slowly and quietly as they zig-zagged up the corridor, finally reaching the final door. they scuffled over and placed their ear on the wooden door, hearing shuffles of feet and a mumble of conversation starting to rise in the hidden room behind the evading door.

"what are they saying" Amy asked from behind

"shh" Souji hushed her down but Utsumaru saw her worry as she looked behind nervously, "don't worry Amy-dono, just wait"

the room fell silent and Souji looked confused. he clasped the door handle, now determined that no one was around on the other side, he turned the handle and yanked it open

as he thought, empty but with signs of recent life. they all entered the room and saw lots of letters, printed out pictures of king and sheets laid out with stats and reports, some scattered on the table, and some that had fallen on the floor. Souji and Utsumaru studied them as Ian and Nobuharu looked around the room with Amy following but saw a door that had been slightly opened. she peered into the secret room and saw the window opened wide with the breeze traveling through the room to the room she was present in.

she looked behind, 'maybe this is how the sheets of paper fell on the floor, the breeze' she thought to herself and entered the room

the room was bigger then she had through with a polished wooden door but with the sun shining through the window being so bright, she couldn't see the full room, the beams shining in her eyes. she approached the window while she shielded her eyes but finally closed the curtains.

the light stayed as a streak that she couldn't hide as the top of the curtain, being picky with her, but she left it so she still had a light source. inside the large room was many portraits of dinosaurs, same as the door outside, all victory scenes and loving scenes of hope and joy but as she continued to explore the room, some paintings started to become haunting ones of death and defeat. the feeling of despair now showing on her face as she now had an ominous feeling.

she continued down the large hall until she reach a corner which had been in the shadow all this time.

she slowly venture around the corner to see a unforgettable face, king

king was there, but in a position that she would not have like to have seen. his lifeless body still and beaten, helpless and weak as she made her way over to him. her hand touched his cheek and the chill that had emitted off his skin confirmed her superstitions and made worse dreams into a reality.

she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it

"AMY, AMY" her male comrades voice's called her name as they searched for her," we need to talk, they lied about king" Ian yelled, they heard her cry of sadness and followed the sound around the darkened corner. they had the same reaction, "Amy" Souji looked at her as her tears fell onto his dead body, "he's...he's..." she tried to tell them the heartbreaking but obvious truth but it wouldn't come out of her mouth, her vocal cords numbed as they all felt their feelings pang, their hearts break for their comrade and a feeling in their gut made them feel sick to the stomach.

Amy hauled over the dead body again gripping on its clothes, wailing into it as the tears escaped again and drenched the top, as Nobuharu and Utsamaru fell to their knees, "you were finally part of my new family" Nobuhuaru screamed," you had to stay" he looked up as he stared up in silence, "I've lost another lord" Utchy slammed the floor with his fists. Ian walked over to kings body and stared down, "you...you didn't keep your promise, you didn't die together with me, you died before me" Amy looked up and asked for him to stop, her eyes now pink and intense but he continued with his rage", you didn't wait for me, you didn't wait longer for me" he dropped to his knees and pulled off the still crying Amy.

he grabbed onto his cuffs of his red jacket, pulling up the body and shaking it, this made it worse for everyone, no muscle contract to stop the shaking, no resistance of the body made him stop, just a reply of weakness and a whack of the floor as the body was dropped again. the body ended up in a strange position as the head now had blood escaping the side.

"Ian, your gonna kill him" Amy shouted at him, "he's already dead" Ian answered back, they're argument echoing through the hall and returned back.

they continued like this for a while as Souji was the only one who hadn't talked, he was behind them looking down on the floor, he saw his comrades crying, broken, confused and then looked upon king, 'this is why he apologized that night and never returned after' he cursed at himself for doubting him, and finally he snapped, and ran to the center of the main hall.

the other's gaze followed him as he disappeared into the center of the hall

"Souji, what are you doing" Nobuharu asked as he stood up rather limply and followed him round the corner

Souji stopped and shouted like his life depended on it, "TORIN, TESSAI , YAYOI, RAMIEZ, WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS?"

Ian ran to Souji, "SHUT UP, WE DON'T WANT THEM KNOWING WE ARE HERE"

Souji said definitely angry "WELL TOO LATE"

Torin and Tessai entered after one another, Tessai was no deformed in his traditional clothes, Yayoi entered with Ramiez through a door on the other side of the room and they all stared at the rangers in the middle, them looking completely shocked and open mouthed.

"you guys, have you?"

"TORIN, WHAT IS WITH KING" souji ran to torin and grabbed his cuffs of his clothes cutting his speech.

"yayoi, is this what you wanted us to see" amy asked stilled red eyed as she snuffled to clear her voice.

"yayoi, you did this, you brought them here" tessai exclaimed as he walked directly in front of her, his fury sending everyone into confusion, "he said no one should know, you know it was ..." he turned around nearly letting another secret escape in the same day

"well its good she did hint to us" ian pushed to the front of the barricade which the spirits had made while the commotion happened. behind them was the way back to king, blocking it from them, "king is dead and when were you going to tell us?" ian now letting his tears show but no one answered

"when, when did he die" utchy asked as nossan followed with, "is he actually dead-dead, like not living dead or ...is there a mistake"

everyone stared at him and he soon silenced. he saw Amy's face wince at the memory of feeling no heart beat, her eyes daring to cry, feeling a prickly salty warmth from them

"everyone, i will explain it all soon, so please lets leave him in peace for a while" he summons them all out side. the spirits walked out first followed by torin, yayoi stayed with the lingering group, they all looked at the hidden corner and couldn't look away.

they had been cursing him, hating him since he didn't return with the others, wanting a answer for his disloyalty and a good hard apology, not thinking that there was a possibility that his absence was not to do with his stupidity but because he wasn't with them in the world, at all anymore. they had damned a dead body, a good man and a helpless person with no second thought. but they had desired to forgive and forget, asking for him to wait, wonder about his safety, and adding them to their personal family. but when they finally found him, they couldn't say sorry or beg for his forgiveness. they were the ones who needed to beg for his.

they eventually followed yayoi's tug on amy's arm as they made their way out of the hall, all finding themselves able to peal themselves from the view of the corner but ian was left in the dingy hall alone. "you didn't wait, king. you didn't wait"


End file.
